Vegeta's Interactive Comic-Con Panel
Vaguely inspired by some choose-your-own adventures pages I saw on the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki and the AskVegeta tumblr blog I've created this: Vegeta's Interactive Comic-Con Panel! Premise The idea is, in a combination of Script and Novel format, the Prince of Saiyans himself sits in a room full of screaming fans to answer their questions. Why? Because shut up. Note that this Vegeta is from an outside-of-canon continunity, meaning he's not from any particular saga, yet from all the Sagas at once. Make sense? Too bad. Just imagine him as a Buu Saga Vegeta who instead of getting Babidi-tized, gets to sit on someone's couch and watch all of Dragon Ball Z/GT after that point. And I'd like it to be noted that I will send a Saibamen after anyone who makes a page similar to this. This idea is mine and mine alone. If you want to make something similar, you may work with me on the next one, because I do plan to make more. Most likely with Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl. To ask Vegeta a question, post it on the article's talk page. below. But be warned: The Prince's reaction may not be exactly what you were expecting, and may contain mild swearing. Well, I think that's everything. Let's go! It Begins Vegeta huffed, walking into the building filled with fans and cosplayers. He didn't even know how to read Earth text very well, but had become familar with the characters for "Comic-Con 2012" over the past two weeks as he prepared for this moment, and saw the phrase on banners everywhere. Surrounded by bodyguards, the Saiyan Prince was lead into a conference hall where his panel would be held. On the black sign with white letters near the door, there was another word he could read - His name. "Canon Vegeta's Panel, featuring Son Goku and Bulma Breif, 9:00 am to 11:00 am," he would later be told the rest of it said. As Vegeta saw the ramp leading up to the table where he was instructed to sit, he shooed the "bodyguards" away. He didn't even get exactly why Bulma's Father had enlisted them, he could protect himself from a few "fangirls"... Whatever those were. Before the metal chair was warm from contact with the Saiyan's Prince's ass, he was already rubbing his forehead, the screaming of fans and the buzz of the flickering flourescent light above him. Vegeta huffed, wrapping a gloved hand around the michrophone and leaning closer to it. "Shut up, you blasted idiots! You think I'm going to acknowledge a single thing you say if you're all speaking over each other?!" The crowd went silent. Vegeta scoffed. "I shouldn't have agreed to this," he grumbled, not even bothering to move his mouth away from the mike. "Ask what you will, and I will enlighten you." "What do you think of your brother, Tarble?" someone said quietly. Vegeta blinked, and leaned forward until his eyes met with the dark-skinned boy with white-blond hair who had asked the question. "I don't have a brother, insipid human. This is utter foolishness. Next question!" Vegeta scoffed. The boy who had asked the question apparently wasn't aware that Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return! was not technically canon.